


The Beginning

by ByAStream



Series: The Wickchester Verse [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Wick has her dream internship, working with the nation's leading forensic anthropologist. But when information about her past comes to light, Daisy finds that she just might lose it all. As her past is brought to light, she recalls the truth about the year the Winchesters came to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Comes Crumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 and my first time writing fanfiction in a long time. This is the first in a series of stories that just won't leave me alone. It's a crossover between Supernatural and Bones, focusing mainly on Daisy Wick and her friendship with the Winchester brothers. There are going to be spoilers for seasons 1-10 of both Bones and Supernatural, so this is your official warning if you haven't caught up on either.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's past comes to light at the Jeffersonian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Winchesters in this chapter but I promise they will be in the next one.

**November 2008**

                 Daisy Wick was, by all accounts, an average twenty-three year old woman. She worked at a place she loved doing something she loved, working with a person she looked up to greatly. She was known for being overly happy, much to the annoyance of some of her co-workers. But the Daisy they knew was far from who Daisy really was. She had her secrets and she kept them well. She managed to keep information about her past from everyone, including her boyfriend, FBI psychologist Lance Sweets. She was still so new to the team and very replaceable. The Jeffersonian internships with Dr. Temperance Brennan were extremely hard to get. She wasn’t going to risk her position as an intern just because she had some emotional baggage and questionable connections that she’d worked so hard to hide.

Daisy was on the platform when Cam came up the stairs. The look on her face said that she was not bearing good news.

                 “Ms. Wick, I need to speak to you. In my office,” Dr. Saroyan told her. Daisy felt sick to her stomach. She peeled off her gloves and followed Cam into her office. Agent Booth sat there with Caroline Julian, the prosecutor they often worked with, and Sweets.

                “Daisy, it appears that you did not disclose your association to the Winchester brothers,” Cam said, looking at the file on the table in front of her. Cam wasn't Daisy's biggest fan, not by a long shot. But she was a competent intern, though she was overenthusiastic at times.

                “Dr. Saroyan, I can explain that,” Daisy said. ' _Or at least I can lie well enough to give a plausible explanation that doesn't involve the truth,'_ Daisy thought to herself. Booth looked irritated. The truth involved the Winchester brothers being involved in multiple crimes and the death of an FBI agents. If there were two people that Booth hated, it was the Winchester brothers. They had been a thorn in the Bureau’s side for too long before their deaths. Booth wasn’t entirely sure they were dead, not after Dean Winchester managed to fake his own death.

                “Explain how your known association with them was wiped from the FBI database? Or how you were arrested three years ago with Dean Winchester? What about the fact that John Winchester was suspected of murdering your father?” Booth asked. Daisy ran a hand through her hair. She tried to keep her body relaxed. Lance was good at reading people. She couldn’t afford to have him call her out for lying.

                “Cher, you do realize how much trouble you could be in, right?” Caroline asked. Daisy took a deep breath before answering.

                “My record has been clean since then. I don’t know who wiped the system, but I can assure you, if I had been asked about my association with criminals, I would have been honest. I was arrested but the charges were dropped. As far as I know, there is nothing illegal about that,” Daisy said.

                “Be that as it may, you are working with the remains of murder victims, in federal cases. Cherie, if that got out, you could put a case in jeopardy. How can we trust that you aren’t tampering with evidence?” Caroline asked. Daisy looked down.

                “You can’t. If you don’t trust me, then you wouldn’t believe me if I said I would never do that. Yes, I was friends with Sam and Dean…but they are dead and have been for months, or did you miss them getting blown up with Agent Henriksen earlier this year?” Daisy asked. Sweets’ expression became one of confusion and concern. This was not the Daisy they were used to dealing with. It wasn’t the Daisy he knew. The Daisy Wick they knew wasn’t the type to snap, especially at her superiors.

                  Daisy knew the truth, but they couldn’t. She had to protect herself, protect the boys. They’d done so much for her. She didn’t care if just knowing them made her lose her internship. Just as long as the boys stayed safe. They were family. Family meant more to her than her internship.

Booth stared her down. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the newest squint. His suspicions about her had grown with the discovery of just how close she’d been to the brothers. He knew he had recognized her name from somewhere. It was part of the files on the Winchesters, up until Daisy had applied for her internship. Her application coincided with a breach on the FBI’s network and the hacking of a file related to some computer hacker that had multiple aliases along with several other files that had information wiped. A search of Daisy Wick in the system now would yield no results. But a hacker couldn’t erase what was on a paper copy of a record. Booth had no doubt that Daisy knew something about it.

                “No, I remember. But that doesn’t explain how or why your association with them is no longer in the system,” Booth said.

                “I don’t know. Maybe the FBI should get better security on their networks. I didn’t do it. I don’t know who did,” Daisy said. Daisy knew someone had erased any mention of her from the Winchester files, but she didn’t know who. She had a friend who had a friend who could get into those kinds of files. Perhaps it was lying by omission, but they didn’t need to know that.

                “I don’t think she’s lying,” Sweets said, observing her body language. If Daisy was lying, she was doing a good job of hiding it. When they’d told him about this meeting, about what Daisy had possibly done, he was worried. He knew Daisy had her secrets. It came as a surprise to him, just as much as it did to the rest of the team, that Daisy was associated with the Winchesters. She’d never mentioned them, but why would she if she was trying to keep that information quiet? He wasn’t sure why she’s want to protect criminals like the Winchesters when her job was to help catch people like them. It didn’t fit with the kind of person he knew Daisy to be.

                “Let’s just take a look at what we do know about you,” Caroline said. There was a file folder on the table. Daisy knew what was in there. It had the cleaned up details about her life, her family. But they didn’t have the truth. If they did, they’d think she was crazy. She was determined to get out of the meeting with her internship intact and her freedom.

                “Daisy Allison Wick, born in Eureka, Montana in 1985 to Joseph Wick and Bethany Moore. Three older brothers, Keith, Alexander, and Jack, all killed in 1996, cause of death determined to be an animal attack. Joseph Wick, murdered in 1996, the murderer was never caught. Bethany Moore, deceased due to natural causes,” Caroline read. It was a detailed record of Daisy’s life. Daisy just sat, listening, remembering the details that weren’t on the record.


	2. Meetings and Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are introduced in this chapter. There is a brief mention of puberty and periods in a somewhat comedic manner (which I may have failed at delivering but I tried), so if that makes you uncomfortable, it's the last half of the chapter, when Sam mentions to Daisy that he has an older brother. It's nothing graphic, just a subtle mention and a slight misunderstanding.

**October 1996**

Eureka was a small town, and when things happened, everyone knew. Everyone knew Joseph Wick was pretty much the town drunk. People said after his hunting trip in ‘86, he was never the same. No one talked about what went on in the Wick house, but neighbors could hear the yelling. They saw the empty beer bottles that cluttered the recycling bins, saw the bruises that weren’t easy to hide. But they did nothing.  It wasn’t their place.

It was 1996 when the Winchesters rolled into town about a month into the school year. It was odd for the town of Eureka. They rarely got new students. Dean Winchester was in high school, a junior, and from the way the teenagers of Eureka reacted, very attractive. He had no issue fitting into the high school hierarchy. Sam was an eighth grader, still in the middle school. It was in his elective art class that his path crossed with that of sixth grader, Daisy Wick. With the alphabetical seating, the two were seated next to one another, Wick and Winchester.

“Daisy Wick…Daisy…Ms. Wick, answer me,” their teacher said.

“Sorry Ms. Ryerson,” Daisy said quietly, looking down. Ms. Ryerson let it go. It was no use trying to force the girl to speak up. Every teacher knew about Daisy. She kept to herself and kept out of trouble, doing the work asked of her, nothing more, nothing less. They all knew. It was impossible not to. They knew her father was a drunk and her mother wasn’t going to leave him. They knew that Daisy’s oldest brother Keith went missing four weeks before the start of the school year when he went out for a walk while on a camping trip with his father. He was the glue that seemed to hold the Wick family together. His body was found mangled in the woods two days after he went missing. His heart was nowhere to be found. The boy had only been eighteen. Then the second oldest, Alex, went missing the week before under similar circumstances. Mrs. Wick was holding on to her last two children for dear life. The police said it was an animal attack. It seemed with the loss of her brothers, Daisy was becoming less of the bright eyed child the teachers remembered her being.

* * *

 

It was the deaths of the Wick boys that brought the Winchesters to town. John hadn’t figured it out just yet. He had it narrowed down to a few things, with the signs pointing to werewolf. What confused him was how it was targeting one family and there was only one victim each time. What was it about the Wick family that made a werewolf want to take them out? It was something that he couldn’t figure out. It frustrated him that there was no clear answer. He had his notes spread out on the table in front of him, trying to find the information he needed.

* * *

 

In art class, Daisy set about painting. It was one of her favorite things to do and school was the only place she got to do it these days. This week’s assignment was landscapes.  She lost herself in her work and didn’t realize that her neighbor was watching her. Daisy had painted a grotesque scene. A boy laid on the ground with a humanoid being above him. A werewolf, Sam noted.

“Daisy, we’ve discussed this. Do I need to send a note home?” Ms. Ryerson asked, looking over the child’s shoulder. Daisy shrunk back in her seat.

“No ma’am,” Daisy whispered. Sam looked at the picture curiously. It wasn’t something that would hang in an art museum, but for an eleven year old, the girl could paint. The werewolf was what caught his eye. He knew from his dad that Daisy was the sister of the two victims. It was entirely possible that she’d seen something.

“Why’d you paint that?” Sam asked her. Daisy shrugged.

“’Cause that’s what happened,” Daisy said, as if it was a common occurrence for her. Sam had a look of confusion on his face.

“Were you there Daisy?” he questioned. She just looked at him, annoyed with his questioning.

“No,” she said.

“So how do you know it’s what happened?” he pressed. If looks could kill, and Sam wasn’t so sure that they couldn’t, Sam knew he’d be dead by the look on Daisy’s face.

“That’s none of your business,” she snapped, before resuming her work. She ignored him for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, she silently gathered her things and walked out of the room. Sam watched as she met a boy in the hallway. Her brother, he figured. They had similar features and the way he looked at her, like he needed to protect her from everything, was the same look he got from Dean still. Sam sighed as he picked up his backpack and headed for the parking lot where his brother would be waiting.

“What’s got you in a mood, Sammy?” Dean asked him as he slid into the Impala. Sam gave him a look.

“Don’t call me Sammy,” Sam snapped. Dean looked over at his little brother.

“What’s going on Sam?” he asked.

“Daisy Wick is in my art class…she was painting a picture,” Sam said.

“So? It’s art class Sam,” Dean said with a slight laugh as he pulled out of the parking lot. Sam shook his head.

“It wasn’t a normal picture, Dean. She was painting the attack. She said it was what happened, but when I asked her if she was there, she said no and just shut down. Something isn’t right there, Dean. If she wasn’t there, how does she know?” Sam questioned.

“We’ll figure this out. But first, we need to talk to dad,” Dean said. They drove to the rental in silence after that. Sam told their dad what he knew, which only made John more confused and frustrated about the situation.

“Are you sure it’s not the girl?” he asked.

“No sir, but it wasn’t her in the picture she was painting. It was a man,” Sam said. He hoped it wasn’t Daisy. She was such a young kid, even if she was only a couple years younger than he was.

* * *

 

The next day, Sam decided to be a little more cautious in his questioning of the eleven year old. His father had set him the task of making sure she wasn’t the wolf. He figured if he wanted her to tell him what he needed to know, he should try to offer up some information about himself.

“You know, I have an older brother. Dean. He can be a pain sometimes. Treats me like a little kid,” Sam told her as he worked on the assignment for the day. Daisy looked up from her work and nodded at the shaggy haired boy.

“Keith was like that to. I told him I’m not five anymore. I’m eleven. Mama says I’ll be a woman soon,” Daisy proudly proclaimed. Sam stifled his laughter. Health class had told him just what Mrs. Wick meant by that. But he wouldn’t tell Daisy that that. He didn’t need to embarrass her.

“Dais, I don’t think you should go around saying that,” Sam said. He wasn’t sure why he’d called her that. She either didn’t care or didn’t notice his nickname.

“Why not? You think just because you’re older than me you can tell me what to do,” Daisy said. It wasn’t a question. Daisy hated it when older kids did that to her.

“No, no, it’s not that, promise. It’s just, some things, you shouldn’t go around saying and that’s one of them,” Sam said. Daisy looked perplexed.

“Why not?” she questioned again. Sam’s face flushed. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having with an eleven year old.

“Why don’t you ask your mom to explain to you what she meant by that,” Sam suggested. He let out a sigh of relief when she let it go. At one point during the period, he dropped the silver ring his brother had given him that morning. Daisy picked it up as Sam watched. There was no reaction.

“Whose ring is that?” Daisy asked him.

“It’s my brother’s. He dropped it this morning and I didn’t have a chance to give it back to him,” Sam said, the lie coming easily to him. When the bell rang and he got to the Impala, Dean gave him a look.

“So?” Dean asked his little brother. He raised an eyebrow when Sam’s face turned red.

“She’s not the wolf and I got nothing…,” Sam said.

“But?” Dean asked.

“Dean, just drop it,” Sam said, getting into the car. He knew his brother wouldn’t let it go until he told him. And when he did, Dean started laughing.

“Dude, you were asking for that. I remember when you were ten and—,” Sam cut his brother off before he could finish the sentence.

“Yes, Dean, I remember,” Sam grumbled. It only served to make his brother laugh more.

* * *

 

Daisy was on a warpath the next morning. She found Sam standing with several other eighth graders. When Sam saw her, he was scared for a second. Daisy had a determined, angry expression on her face.

“Samuel Winchester,” Daisy said. She sounded angrier than she looked, if it was even possible. Sam took a step back.

“I didn’t do anything,” he said.

“My mother told me what she meant! I already knew about the mens—,” Sam moved to cover her mouth

 “Daisy, just take a deep breath and calm down” Sam said, moving his hand. His reluctance confused Daisy.

 “My mom said it was a natural part of growing up. I already knew what it was, silly. We talked about that in the fourth grade. Why are you embarrassed? It’s natural. Why can’t I talk about it?” Daisy asked.

“You ask a lot of questions,” Sam said.

“And you refuse to answer a lot of questions,” Daisy said. Sam ran a hand through is hair.

“Daisy, there are some things that make people uncomfortable when you talk about them, especially in public. And puberty is one of those things,” Sam said. Others were starting to stare at them.

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say that? See you in art class then?” Daisy asked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied. The sixth grader nodded and headed off to where some of her classmates were. Sam just shook his head. He’d never met someone like Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed. John was growing frustrated. He knew the wolf was still in the area. Animals with hearts missing had been cropping up. He didn’t understand this wolf. It was leaving the two children alive when it had killed the eldest two.

“Dad, what is it?” Dean asked as his father sat up, as if having a moment of sudden clarity.

“I think I’ve figured it out,” John said to his oldest. He looked over to where Sam was in the living room of their rental, watching something with the youngest Wick child, Daisy. He’d encouraged that friendship, if only to get information. He knew she wasn’t the werewolf he was looking for. She didn’t react to the silver.

“Who is it?” Dean asked.

“Daisy’s father…it adds up…I need you to find an excuse for Daisy not to go home tomorrow when she comes here until I finish the job…a kid like her doesn’t need to know,” John said.

“Yes sir,” Dean said.

The next day at school, Sam was concerned. Daisy wasn’t in class, which meant she wasn’t coming over, which meant that they had no way of keeping her safe. He’d befriended the eleven year old. An actual friend for once. With how often they moved, Sam couldn’t say he had a lot of those. A girl noticed Sam looking to where Daisy usually sat.

“They always miss a day or two every month…probably because of their dad,” she said. She was the obnoxious type of girl. Sam knew who she was, somewhat. Suzanne Pearson’s family was the wealthiest in town and she made sure everyone knew it. It was no secret what she thought about Daisy and her family.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy had been on edge all day. It was the night of the full moon and she knew what was going to happen. Her father wasn’t her father anymore. It was nearing nine o’clock in the evening when their father asked Jack to help him with something outside. Daisy heard the screams. She knew what her father was, what was happening to Jack, what had happened to Keith and Alex. Her father had snapped and was determined to take his family down with him, one by one.

Daisy and her mom heard gunshots and that was when they ran out the door. Daisy saw Mr. Winchester standing there, the bodies of her brother and father on the ground.

“Daisy!” her mother yelled as the girl took off running. Daisy couldn’t handle it. She found herself at the Winchester home, knocking on the door. Sam opened it cautiously, opening it all the way when he saw Daisy standing there crying. Daisy flung herself into his arms.

“What’s going on?” he asked. Daisy couldn’t speak. Sam just hugged her there in the doorway. He heard the familiar rumble of the Impala and saw his brother. Dean walked up to and pushed the two back inside.

“Where’s dad?” Sam asked.

“Calming a hysterical Mrs. Wick down…she knew, Sammy. She knew what her husband was…Daisy knew too,” Dean said. It made Daisy sob harder. Sam walked her to the couch and got her to sit down.

“Dais,” Dean said. Her sobs had quieted. She turned and looked at Dean.

“Thank you,” she said. Dean looked at her with a look of confusion on his face.

“For what?” he asked.

“You and your dad killed the monster. He was never my father. Maybe once upon a time, when I was a baby, before the accident,” she said.

“You’re weird, kiddo. And you’re welcome,” he said. The three sat, watching whatever it was that was on the television. It was a short while later that they heard car doors close and two more people joined them.

“Daisy, we’re going to California for a while,” Mrs. Wick said.

“Why?” Daisy asked.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen your aunt and uncle. I think we could both use some time away from here, what do you think?” she asked.  

 

* * *

 

                Daisy and her mom were leaving town the same day as the Winchesters. Daisy stood in the driveway of her old house waiting for Sam. She saw the familiar Impala pull up. Sam got out and quickly walked to where Daisy was standing, leaning against her mom’s car. Dean walked behind him.

“This is it then?” Daisy asked. She wasn't sure that she was ready to say goodbye to Sam, or even his brother for that matter. Sam was really the only friend she had in Eureka and now both of them were leaving.

“Yeah, Dais,” Sam said.

“Will we ever see each other again?” she asked. Sam shrugged.

 “For your sake, I hope not,” he said. Daisy smiled.

 “I’m gonna miss you,” she said.

 “I’ll miss you too,” Sam replied. They stood in an awkward silence. Dean took that opportunity to say something. He had a hastily wrapped box in his hand and handed it to her.

 “What’s this?” Daisy asked. Dean chuckled.

 “Open it,” he said. Daisy carefully unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet with different charms on it. Sam recognized it.

 “My dad gave it to me to give to you. Those are protection charms. I don’t know where he got it,” Dean said. Daisy nodded.

“Thanks, Dean,” she said.

 “Alright, enough of the chick flick moments, we got to get out on the road Sammy,” Dean said, ruffling his little brother’s hair. Sam scowled at him. Daisy hugged the brothers and waved as they left. She looked at the bracelet and the different charms. Some she recognized, others she knew she’d have to look up. Her mom came out of the house.

 “Ready?” she asked. Daisy looked at her.

“Yeah,” she replied as they got into the car. As they left Eureka, Daisy wondered if she and her mom could finally be happy.

* * *

 

**November 2008**

               Daisy was snapped out of her thoughts as Caroline continued to read her file. Daisy wasn't so sure what the point of it was, but she wasn't about to question it. It was her internship that was on the line. She'd been twisting her bracelet around out of nervousness and looked up at Caroline as she spoke. 

“…Moved to Washington D.C in 2007 to pursue an advanced degree. As of November 2008, Ms. Wick is an intern at the Jeffersonian Institute,” Caroline read. 

“All of that is true. But I promise, my friendship with Sam and Dean, it would never interfere with my work here,” Daisy said. Caroline sighed.

“Cheri, one screw up that jeopardizes a case, and you’ll be gone,” she said. Daisy looked around the room at her colleagues.

 “And that’s ok,” Daisy said. Booth looked at her. For the first time he noticed the bracelet. He wasn’t sure what the symbols were.

 “If that’s all, I believe Ms. Wick has some remains to look at before Dr. Brennan gets in,” Dr. Saroyan said.

 “Right,” Daisy said as she got up. Maybe they’d never know who Daisy really was, but it was probably for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Daisy to have Mary's bracelet. Here, the boys don't know it was Mary's.


End file.
